


【斑樱car】平安夜

by 926748674



Category: All - Fandom, 宇智波斑 - Fandom, 斑樱, 春野樱 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/926748674/pseuds/926748674
Summary: *现代Paro*宇智波斑X春野樱*突然发车~*祝斑爷12.24生日快乐！*小声bb：我的生日只比斑爷晚一天的说~
Kudos: 14





	【斑樱car】平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> *现代Paro  
> *宇智波斑X春野樱  
> *突然发车~  
> *祝斑爷12.24生日快乐！  
> *小声bb：我的生日只比斑爷晚一天的说~

——————————————————————

宇智波斑和春野樱在一起快一年了。  
这天是平安夜，也是斑的生日。  
天一黑，樱早早的就拉上斑说要带他去一个地方。  
斑很期待。毕竟今天樱还没有跟自己说出那句生日快乐。  
她应该是想给我一个惊喜吧？  
她掏出早就买好了的两张迪士尼夜场套票。  
“斑！今天是平安夜！我们一起看着烟花迎接圣诞吧！”  
没有等到那句期待已久的生日快乐。难道她忘记了今天是我的生日吗？  
斑没有问，但心中却有小小的失落。  
“呐呐，斑我们玩过山车吧！”樱胆子奇大，对一切刺激的事物都抱有极大的兴趣。  
斑虽长得人高马大，却内心柔软，是一个颇为温和的人，和樱完全相反。  
也许正是因为互补的性格两人才在一起吧。  
在被樱拉着玩了一圈过山车海盗船云霄飞车等刺激的项目后，斑感觉下午饭都快要从嗓子里出来了。  
我就不相信了，小丫头难道又不怕的东西？我要带她去鬼屋试试，等她害怕是肯定一个劲儿的往我怀里钻......  
斑想着，脸上不知不觉浮出笑容。  
“樱，我们去鬼屋惊魂吧！”  
“好啊好啊！”  
像樱这样爱追求刺激的人，自然不会放过这个游乐项目。  
走到鬼屋门口，凉风阵阵从里面刮出，黑夜衬托出更加恐怖的气氛。在走进去之前，班听到鬼屋深处似乎有人尖叫的声音，不由得咽了咽口水，收了收衣服，拉着樱的那只手握得更紧了。  
“斑，我们进去吧。你很害怕吗？”  
堂堂七尺男儿，怎么能在女朋友面前表现出害怕？  
斑拉着樱大步向前，边走边说着“樱！不要怕，我会保护你的！”  
一股脑朝那扇黑得不见五指的门钻了进去。  
“哐！”一声，门重重关上。  
斑心里一沉，开弓没有回头箭了，只能壮着一身胆子拉着樱往里走去。  
黑漆漆的房间里面似乎空无一物，又似乎草木皆兵。  
突然传来一声“咯吱”——老旧的木门打开的声音。斑紧紧搂住了樱。  
感觉脖子的地方又阵阵凉气袭来。斑不由得头皮发麻。想拉着樱快速遁走。  
忽地，脚脖子被什么东西拉住了，斑再也忍受不了这恐怖的气氛，一声大叫。  
“啊——”  
扮鬼的工作人员也吓了一跳。从来没见过如此高大却...胆小的男人。  
樱发誓，这是她第一次见到受到如此惊吓，炸了毛的宇智波斑。平时那个拽到不行的宇智波斑到哪里去了？  
樱顿时抱紧了斑，安慰道“别怕别怕，斑，我在呢...”  
然后结果就是，樱一手牵着斑，一边找出去的路，时不时遇到几个扮鬼的工作人员，樱就像领导下乡一般和他们挨个儿握手......  
斑此时既觉得害怕，更觉得丢脸。  
不多时，在“鬼”的帮助下，樱顺利的带着自己受惊吓的大黑猫出了鬼屋。  
斑的脸色更加不悦了。这怎么和我想的不一样，她不记得我生日也就罢了，自己还出了这么大的丑。  
樱能感觉到斑有些不悦。真是个没耐心的老男人！  
看了看时间，也快要到零点了。  
“斑！我们去坐摩天轮吧！现在去排队刚好能赶上零点的烟火大会！”

两人顺利的排到了一个摩天轮，坐了上去。巨大的霓虹彩灯在夜空中优雅旋转，一对对恋人此刻在上面浓情蜜意。待摩天轮攀爬到半空时，烟火大会开始了，漫天灿烂的烟火笼罩了人们，带去瞬间的美丽，留下永恒的记忆和幸福。  
斑看着此景，之前的不快一扫而空，只专注沉迷于和恋人共享这美好的一刻。待到摩天轮攀爬到最高点时，樱突然吻住了他。  
当摩天轮达到最高点时，如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。  
樱如此热烈的稳住他，他没有理由拒绝，伸手抱住了她。唇舌交缠，恋人带着香甜的气息扑鼻而来。斑的身体随之一热。怕自己在此处做出危险的事，斑恋恋不舍的放开她。  
“斑，生日快乐。我爱你。还有，”樱偷偷摸摸的从大衣口袋中掏出一个小盒子，打开，里面镶嵌着一枚打磨光滑、花纹精致的铂金戒指“和我结婚吧。”  
怔怔的看着她在自己左手中指上戴上了戒指。手上是冰冰凉凉的触感，而心里的暖意能融化一整池子的冰。  
斑万万没想到，自己该做的事，却被小丫头给做了。自己算不算是很失败？  
胆子不如女朋友的大，就连求婚也是女朋友主动。  
“别说我没给你生日礼物哦，我把自己打包送给你了。”  
千言万语，都不及此刻内心的幸福和喜悦。  
满腔的爱意，统统转化为行动力。  
下了摩天轮后，斑拉着樱上了车。车停在停车场的偏僻角落。暗黑色的车窗贴膜将外面遮了个严实。

开足了暖气，炽热的拥吻。  
斑不再压抑自己的欲望，脱下大衣垫在路虎车后座的真皮座椅上，生怕栋着她。手迫切地去脱她厚厚的冬衣。  
樱亦热烈的回应着。  
第一次在汽车上坐这种事。静谧的车内只能听见两人急促的呼吸声和剧烈的心跳。  
两颗心无限的贴近在一起，感受着彼此的每一次悸动。樱迫切地抱住男人滚烫的身体，温暖的触感袭来，樱的背后激起阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。斑的手温柔的在身下做着餐前准备，虽然欲望的牢笼已经关压不住，但仍不想弄得她不愉快。  
每一次带给她的性爱体验，都要是最高质量的。我的丫头。  
待到湿润的触感沾满整手，他撸了撸自己的粗壮，扶着她的腰顶了进去。  
两人虽已做过很多次，但樱的穴口依旧一如既往的紧致。他能感受到自己的分身将她撑到极致。紧实的软肉死死咬住自己，几乎动弹不得。  
斑缓慢抽身开始律动，每一次顶撞，都重重下去，他朝着她那熟悉的敏感点狠狠顶去，听着身下人传来一阵阵愉悦的呻吟。暗淡的月光下能看到她的身体沾满潮红。  
大手一把擒住她胸前的柔软，玩弄，直到乳尖直直矗立起来，他俯身含住，吮吸。身下的动作没停过，反而一下比一下更加沉重。  
身下人的喘息越发娇媚，斑受着着听觉和触觉的双重刺激，即将达到顶峰。  
俯身吻住她的耳垂，“我们生个孩子吧。”  
浊白的液体将她喂了个饱。  
他没有抽身而出，在她身体里的分身再次壮大。  
又开始了新一轮的欢爱。  
此时两人挪到了车前排座椅。樱以跪坐的姿势被他面对面抱住。  
“斑...这样很容易被人看到的...”  
樱喘的上气不接下气。  
“那老婆大人快点取悦我，早早结束，就不会有人发现了。”  
樱扶着他的肩一下一下往上坐。比刚才更深了。这个姿势。  
龟头似有似无的顶弄着她的花心，传来不一样的感受。她的下体阵阵缩紧，斑抱住她，将她的背抵在方向盘上继续大力顶弄，樱的嗓子因为长久的呻吟变得有些嘶哑，许久之后，他精确的擒住她的唇，再次释放在她的身体里。  
“斑......我们差不多回家吧...”

回了家也不会放过你。  
我的生日礼物。

———————————————————

Fin.


End file.
